Champions of the Primordals
by Longshot8
Summary: The gods have betrayed us they believed a liar and cheat over us but know its our turn for revenge and the Olympians better watch out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Percy's POV**

_Flashback:_

_Percy and the rest of the seven were in chains on the floor of Olympus staring up at the Olympians _

_"What is the meaning of this?" Percy questioned._

_"You already know son of Poseidon" Zeus responded venomously._

_"Obviously we don't Lord Zeus or we wouldn't have asked" Annabeth spat at the king of the gods making Lord sound like an insult. _

_"You will speak to the king with respect, daughter!" Athena said to her daughter in disgust. Percy half expected the gods to start laughing and say got ya. But, of course, that didn't happened. _

_"You, the seven, have been charged with treason of the gods and sentenced to death, have you anything to say" Zeus continued._

_"WHAT!" Percy yelled "We have done no such thing."_

_Zeus sighed "Octavian come here please and tell the seven what you told us." Octavian walked out from the shadows. _

_"Of course, Lord Zeus." Octavian responded. "Two weeks ago I noticed the seven were meeting late at night every night." Percy raised an eyebrow at him. Octavian smirked in response. _

_"I followed them, of course, and when I listened they were talking about plans to destroy the gods with the help of Tartarus" Octavian finished. _

_"How can you believe this liar!" Jason roared. _

_"SILENCE!" Zeus roared. He looked at the demigods gathered around the room. _

_"You may say your goodbyes now" Zeus told them. They all looked at the seven with disgust. _

_"Very well let's get this over with." Raised his master bolt. _

_"WAIT!" Everyone turned to see Thalia and Nico stop at the entrance. _

_"What is the meaning of this disturbance, daughter!" Zeus demanded. _

_"If you are going to kill them then you must kill us." She told him with Nico nodding. Zeus seemed to hesitate then his look hardened._

_"Fine so be it." Then without hesitation he fired his bolt on all of them. _

**A/N: Sorry I know its short and it's probably kind of rushed. This is my first story review s and help is greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:  
Percy's POV

Percy stood staring out the window of his flagship as it left the dock at the Void. It had been ten years since the gods had betrayed them and he now went by Hydros commander-in-chief of Chaos's army. Now, you may be a little confused didn't Zeus kill them well yes he supposedly did but Chaos kind of interrupted their trip to the underworld. Now back to the story. As Hydros/Percy stood watching as his generals pulled out of their docks as well. Hydros walked quickly,with an air of authority around him, to his command station.

"Check in with Glacies" he told his communications chief.

"Right away sir!" The man immediately went to his station pulling up Glacies. Glacies meant Ice in the Ancient Tongue. Glacies actually name was Aiden he was a son of Neptune, therefore my roman brother, he was Neptune's first son and therefore extremely powerful and a very skilled warrior. Just as he finished that thought Glacies face appeared on the screen and he smiled it looked like the sun. That with his light brown almost gold eyes and light brown hair, that was cut to a one on the sides and styled to a quiff at the front, made him look more like his patron Aether then ever.

"Hello Hydros what can I do for you today?" He joked.

"Cut the chit chat Glacies it's time to get serious." Hydros said seriously.

Glacies mock saluted him "Eye eye capn."

Hydros rolled his eyes. The dude was ten thousand years old and couldn't learn to be serious ever. Hydros sighed and turned back to the communications officer.

"Alright patch me through to the rest of them" he told him.

"Uh sir the communication channels are down for the rest of them." The officer told him.

Hydro heard laughter from the first channel and turned to see Glacies and Electro, meaning electric in the ancient tongue, he's a son of Jupiter laughing their heads off, Electro and Glacies share a rank together like Centurions.

"What?" Hydros glared at them.

"Nothing its just that we warned you not to put the couples together they probably don't want to be disturbed." Ingenium responded before laughing again. Hydros glared at the dark skinned boy, but he was right, in fact him and Annabeth, now known as Sœfía wisdom in Greek, had agreed to take shifts so they wouldn't be as tempted. Hydros growled and looked at the officer.

"Get them back online now!" Hydros almost yelled.

The officer started typing into his panel like there was no tomorrow, which might he true if he didn't get the coms back up. Hydros turned back to the screen.

"Why didn't Skíá and Skotíá answer then?" Hydros looked at the two men on the other channel. They looked worriedly at each other.

"Uh..." Glacies started but was cut off by a screen popping up next to them.

"Hello boys" Skíá, Thalia, said.

Glacies face beamed "Skíá your alive!"

"Of course I am, but we still aren't sure what knocked our systems out yet." Skíá reported to Hydros, who nodded.

"Very well." He told her. "I want a report as soon as you do though."

"Of course, sir." She nodded.

"Well as soon as they rest answer we can start this meeting." Hydros was not a very patient man and they all knew that.

"Um you know what let me check in on them for you" Glacies said nervously. Hydros nodded. Glacies started typing away at a keyboard. That was the weird thing about him he was crazy good with computers it was scary somtimes.

Glacies eyes got bigger and bigger the more he typed.

"Some...thing attacked their ships before they got out of hyperspace." Glacies eyes were bloodshot as he looked up at Hydros.

"WHAT!" A voice came from behind Hydros, it was Sœfía.

**A/N: well that's the second chapter can you guys tell me what you think I know its kind of slow so far, but it will pick up soon.**


End file.
